crush_crushfandomcom-20200223-history
Jelle
Jelle '''is an exclusive girl available either as a DLC bundle (along with Quillzone) that can be purchased for 50 diamonds, or by obtaining Elle's Monster Outfit (which is event-only). She is the twenty-first girl in the game's main tab, but she is not part of the main story and you do not need to unlock any other girls to obtain her. She is also the first Monster Girl. You first meet Jelle when you go see Doctor Wood, the local Monster Girl Expert, on your quest to meet the Monster Girls. Personality Jelle is clearly derived from Elle, but is made of a strong jelly that absorbs anything it touches. She is initially unfamiliar with the material world, and ends up playfully absorbing a great many things, including parts of you. Like the other monster girls, she is not capable of human speech, and can only communicate via "jelly-like" sounds. Thus, her "dialogue" is simply the MC's thoughts, and is always in parenthesis. For some reason, it is filled with terrible puns and bad jokes, which seems to be the case with all Monster girls. Dialogue List '''First Meeting #Now that you've "come of age", you can finally begin your journey to become a Monster Girl Master! A dream you've had for a long time, probably. #Filled with hope, determination, piss and vinegar, you travel to Doctor Wood, the local Monster Girl Expert. #"Yesh", he slurs. "You'll be shuch a big help. Here - take thish Jelle. Shtudy her, or whatever. Mashimum effort. Get out of my offish." #First step on the way to your childhood dream - CRUSHED! #The Jelle seems pretty shy and nervous. Looks like you'll have to win her trust. Go get your rubber boots and get started!... Adversary *(You startle her, and she momentarily splits into a hundred smaller Jelles. It's a bit nightmare-fuel-y.) Sorry *(She coos shyly, wondering if you truly want to be the best, like no one ever was.) *(She found a pack of gum, and now needs to be coaxed out from under the couch.) *(She absorbs one of your shoes, somewhat aggressively. It's difficult to tell if it's wrath or hunger that drives her to it.) *(As tempting as it might be to compare her to other slime girls, try not to. You don't want to get Suu-ed.) Poke *(She eeps in surprise, and shoots you a nasty look. You learn that she tastes with her skin. Also, you should wash your hands.) Upgrade to Nuisance #(She eyes you nervously, making sure you don't have any spoons or jello molds...) #(After a purge of all gelatin-offending utensils, she seems much more at ease. Nice work!) Nuisance *(She slipped into a storm drain earlier, and looks like she could use a hug.) Sorry *(She coos shyly, wondering if you truly want to be the best, like no one ever was.) *(She found a pack of gum, and now needs to be coaxed out from under the couch.) *(She absorbs one of your shoes, somewhat aggressively. It's difficult to tell if it's wrath or hunger that drives her to it.) *(As tempting as it might be to compare her to other slime girls, try not to. You don't want to get Suu-ed.) Poke *(She eeps in surprise, and shoots you a nasty look. You learn that she tastes with her skin. Also, you should wash your hands.) Upgrade to Frenemy #(She still does not seem particularly interested in following instructions. If this were a battle game, you'd probably be pretty frustrated.) #(Luckily she mostly just wants you to knead her and tell her she's pretty. No sweat!) Frenemy *(She freed a box of popsicles, two jars of jam, and a bottle of maple syrup today. Now she's eying your chapstick.) Sorry *(You catch her trying on your hats. She tries them on by absorbing them into her boobs. You decide you're not a hat person.) *(She doesn't respond well to the nickname "Pudding", so maybe avoid it.) *(At first she doesn't like seeing you hanging out with other Monster Girls. Because she is totally jelly.) *(She frets about, back and forth, until she suddenly absorbs your coffee table. You might want to feed her more frequently.) *(She eats a box of baking soda, and explodes. But after a few hours and a sponge, she's back in one embarrassed piece.) Poke *(She eeps in surprise, and shoots you a nasty look. You learn that she tastes with her skin. Also, you should wash your hands.) Gift *(She absorbs the gift, and it gives her a tummy ache. It doesn't go well from there.) Upgrade to Acquaintances #(She follows you around now, with growing curiosity and affection. She fills your socks with gel, and looks to you for approval.) #(She coos happily when you praise her. And your socks have seen worse. Well done!) Acquaintance *(She points insistently at a bird outside. You're not sure exactly what she wants, but you hope it's nothing personal.) Talk *(You catch her trying on your hats. She tries them on by absorbing them into her boobs. You decide you're not a hat person.) *(She doesn't respond well to the nickname "Pudding", so maybe avoid it.) *(At first she doesn't like seeing you hanging out with other Monster Girls. Because she is totally jelly.) *(She frets about, back and forth, until she suddenly absorbs your coffee table. You might want to feed her more frequently.) *(She eats a box of baking soda, and explodes. But after a few hours and a sponge, she's back in one embarrassed piece.) Poke *(She eeps in surprise, and shoots you a nasty look. You learn that she tastes with her skin. Also, you should wash your hands.) Gift *(She absorbs the gift, and it gives her a tummy ache. It doesn't go well from there.) Upgrade to Friendzone #(She surprises you by cleaning up all the rubbish off your floor and digesting it. Also many spiders.) #(You manage to hide your abject horror, and she nuzzles you happily.) Friendzone *(You spot her gossiping with a lemon meringue pie. When she spots you back, she shushes the pie and smiles sweetly.) Talk *(After a week, everything in your house is lubricated. She seems very proud of her work.) *(She makes you toast. But calling it 'toast' may be a bit generous. She coos, wondering if you're going to finish it?) *(She washes the dishes for you. With her face. But who needs dishes?) *(You catch her nuzzling a rotten tomato, some moldy bread, and a dumped out bottle of shampoo.) *(She reaches over and gels your hair into spikey points, like a proper anime protagonist.) *(You catch her digesting your mattress, again. This might be a good time to look for your cat...) Poke *(Her giggle makes her whole body jiggle. It is strangely hypnotic. Like a lava-lamp with breasts.) Gift *(She looks at it curiously, and then absorbs it. As she does that with most things, it's hard to tell if she likes it.) Upgrade to Awkward Besties #(You awaken, and realize she's curled up with you. Cute and all, but your pajamas have melted...) #(You assume eating someone's pajamas is a sign of a healthy Monster Girl relationship.) Awkward Besties *(She snuck outside, ate your garden and a pine tree. Now she's ready to drop some fresh beets.) Flirt *(She likes to hide in tiny spaces to spook you. She's already attacked you from a toothpaste tube. Her spook-game is on point.) *(When it gets hot, she makes the room smell like bubblegum and roses. Also she becomes a puddle.) *(You accidentally stick your hand through her forehead, and she shivers and claps with glee.) *(Everytime she hears a squeaky gate or door, she springs into action.) *(She hands you a can of whipped cream. You're not 100% sure what the gesture means, but it's probably good.) *(She tries to give you a massage. But it feels more like you're being fumbled by an enormous jellyfish.) *(She coos happily, with a soft, thirsty look. You get the impression that she's strawberry flavoured, and she wants you to know it.) *(She watches you wistfully, copying your actions. Then she copies your face and it gets awkward.) Poke *(Her giggle makes her whole body jiggle. It is strangely hypnotic. Like a lava-lamp with breasts.) Gift *(Copying you, she tries to wear it. Much like you would try to wear a custard tart.) Upgrade to Crush #(She sees you eating mashed potatoes, and seems to get a little jelle-ous...) #(The leftovers are missing the next day. Probably best to just move on.) Crush *(She snuck outside, ate your garden and a pine tree. Now she's ready to drop some fresh beets.) Flirt *(She likes to hide in tiny spaces to spook you. She's already attacked you from a toothpaste tube. Her spook-game is on point.) *(When it gets hot, she makes the room smell like bubblegum and roses. Also she becomes a puddle.) *(You accidentally stick your hand through her forehead, and she shivers and claps with glee.) *(Everytime she hears a squeaky gate or door, she springs into action.) *(She hands you a can of whipped cream. You're not 100% sure what the gesture means, but it's probably good.) *(She tries to give you a massage. But it feels more like you're being fumbled by an enormous jellyfish.) *(She coos happily, with a soft, thirsty look. You get the impression that she's strawberry flavoured, and she wants you to know it.) *(She watches you wistfully, copying your actions. Then she copies your face and it gets awkward.) Poke *(You tickle what you think is her belly. But Jelles are tricksy, and can shift their anatomy around. She blushes a LOT when you touch her.) Gift *(She coos happily, and takes on the shape of the gift. This might get a bit awkward if things get intimate...) Upgrade to Sweetheart #(She has mastered the art of pancake making, and shows you one in the shape of a heart.) #(She then eats the pancake, having also mastered that skill. It's the thought that counts!) Sweetheart *(To go out in public, she disguises herself as an enormous gummy bear. It seems to do the trick.) Flirt *(You catch her taking on your shape, and flirting with the mirror.) *(She coos, and cuddles up close. It is a warm and gooey occasion. Very much like snuggling a S'more.) *(She appears to have digested most of your clothes again, certain you have no need of them.) *(She accidentally absorbs some colorful mushrooms, and does her own impression of a lava lamp for several hours.) *(You caress her "skin" and give her goosebumps. Literally goose-shaped bumps. She thinks she's hilarious.) *(Even now, she doesn't think you're ready for this jelly.) *(She bounces happily to see you again. And gosh she is bouncy.) *(She wraps her whole body around your head in joy. She frequently forgets that you need oxygen.) *(She nudges you to the bathtub. She definitely has an idea she wants to share...) *(She makes you dinner. Dinner is pineapples and duct tape. Again.) *(She wants you to know ooze in charge around here. And then she giggles.) *(She was chased by some ghost busters today, and needs a hug.) *(She hums happily, secure in the knowledge that there's always room for Jelle, yo!) Poke *(You tickle what you think is her belly. But Jelles are tricksy, and can shift their anatomy around. She blushes a LOT when you touch her.) Gift *(She clutches it to her chest, and momentarily misplaces it. You get a slimy smooch for your efforts though.) Upgrade to Girlfriend #(She flutters her eyelashes at you. She adores you with all her... heart? Goo? All of her.) #(She keeps doing it until you finally flutter yours back. She squeals with delight.) Girlfriend *(She aahs happily, and glomps on you like a jelly-bean-bag.) Flirt *(You catch her taking on your shape, and flirting with the mirror.) *(She coos, and cuddles up close. It is a warm and gooey occasion. Very much like snuggling a S'more.) *(She appears to have digested most of your clothes again, certain you have no need of them.) *(She accidentally absorbs some colorful mushrooms, and does her own impression of a lava lap for several hours.) *(You caress her "skin" and give her goosebumps. Literally goose-shaped bumps. She thinks she's hilarious.) *(Even now, she doesn't think you're ready for this jelly.) *(She bounces happily to see you again. And gosh is she bouncy.) *(She wraps her whole body around your head in joy. She frequently forgets that you need oxygen.) *(She nudges you to the bathtub. She definitely has an idea she wants to share...) *(She makes you dinner. Dinner is pineapples and duct tape. Again.) *(She wants you to know ooze in charge around here. And then she giggles.) *(She was chased by some ghost busters today, and needs a hug.) *(She hums happily, secure in the knowledge that there's always room for Jelle, yo!) Poke *(You tickle what you think is her belly. But Jelles are tricksy, and can shift their anatomy around. She blushes a LOT when you touch her.) Gift *(She clutches it to her chest, and momentarily misplaces it. You get a slimy smooch for your efforts though.) Upgrade to Lover #(Her whole body blushes, and she looks eager for a kiss. She's definitely 100% into you.) #(You've taught her to understand the power that's inside. And also what shouldn't be inside her. Like your car.) Lover *(She likes to rush to your side and put your hand in her hip. Not on. In.) Seduce *(You catch her taking on your shape, and flirting with the mirror.) *(She coos, and cuddles up close. It is a warm and gooey occasion. Very much like snuggling a S'more.) *(She appears to have digested most of your clothes again, certain you have no need of them.) *(She accidentally absorbs some colorful mushrooms, and does her own impression of a lava lap for several hours.) *(You caress her "skin" and give her goosebumps. Literally goose-shaped bumps. She thinks she's hilarious.) *(Even now, she doesn't think you're ready for this jelly.) *(She bounces happily to see you again. And gosh she is bouncy.) *(She wraps her whole body around your head in joy. She frequently forgets that you need oxygen.) *(She nudges you to the bathtub. She definitely has an idea she wants to share...) *(She makes you dinner. Dinner is pineapples and duct tape. Again.) *(She wants you to know ooze in charge around here. And then she giggles.) *(She was chased by some ghost busters today, and needs a hug.) *(She hums happily, secure in the knowledge that there's always room for Jelle, yo!) Poke *(You tickle what you think is her belly. But Jelles are tricksy, and can shift their anatomy around. She blushes a LOT when you touch her.) Gift *(She trills happily, and places your gift inside herself, next to her heart.) Sex Scene #Jelle comes to you, warm and eager. She slips past your belt and buttons, and absorbs your pants. Luckily, you have one of Doctor Wood's acid-proof Shake-a-Wands handy. Nonetheless, Jelle coos and moans, and pulls you inside of her for a few incredible moments... #When you regain consciousness, Jelle is humming and cooing with contented joy. Your bed is covered in... Jelle. And your junk smells like bubblegum. But such is the life of a Monster Girl Master. Do you have what it takes to Bang'em all? Date *'Stroll '(The cool night air gave her body more definition. She always seems very delighted to have nipples.) *'Beach '(She needs several hours to "spit out" all the sand, seashells, and tourists she accidentally swallowed at the Beach.) *'Sightseeing '(The ice cream kind of wigged her out. But she still ate it. Think about that.) *'Theater '(She spent most of the movie nibbling on your fingernails. Your cuticles look amazing!) Dialogue about Ayano *No dialogue about Ayano at this time Requirement Table Trivia *Jelle is obviously meant as a parody of Pokémon, including numerous shout-outs and references to the metaseries. *Jelle "speaks" by making gurgling noises, sighs, and coos made by her voice actress. *The line about not wanting to get "Suu-ed" refers to Suu, the slime girl from Okayado's manga'' Monster Musume: Everyday Life With Monster Girls.'' *According to her bio in the Store, Jelle's height is 5'2" (approximately 157 cm) Outfits This Girl doesn't have any Outfits. Memory Album EventCGs00 jelle1.png EventCGs01 jelle.png EventCGs02 jelle.png EventCGFINAL jelle.png Category:Girls Category:Character Category:Monster Girls